1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to clamping sleeves. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to clamping sleeves that hold an object in a desired position, preventing axial and rotational movement, while the object is subjected to various loads.
2. Description of the Related Art
Clamping sleeves are generally utilized to hold an object, such as a rod or a plunger, in a desired position while the object is subjected to various loads. Clamping sleeves are utilized in many applications including hydraulic work supports. The typical clamping sleeve in a hydraulic work support is cylindrical in shape with a hollow interior such that the sleeve resembles a tube. The clamping sleeve is usually positioned upright in the work support and receives the plunger in an orientation perpendicular to the mounting plane. The plunger receives an axial load from a work piece that rests upon the end of the plunger. The clamping sleeve is usually surrounded by a pressurized chamber that typically derives its pressure from a liquid medium. The clamping sleeve holds the plunger in a fixed position by transferring a portion of the pressure that is applied to its outer surface by the liquid medium to the surface of the plunger. The pressure on the clamping sleeve generally causes circumferential compression of the clamping sleeve material so that the inner surface of the clamping sleeve contacts the outer surface of the plunger and holds the plunger in a fixed position.
Clamping sleeves are typically manufactured from metal, such as stainless steel, spring steel, or bronze, and are difficult to contract. In order to contract the clamping sleeve so that it can provide a clamping force, the circumference of the sleeve must compress to establish contact with the plunger. There are a few drawbacks to this approach. The input pressure that is needed to establish contact between the clamping sleeve and the plunger (or remove the clearance) may not be used to apply a clamping force to the plunger—thereby the clearance between the clamping sleeve and plunger must be minimal and the clamping sleeve wall must be thin such that excess pressure is not required for the sleeve to function. In addition, the clamping sleeve may not contract or compress uniformly and may not hold the plunger with a repeatable pressure. As a result, the sleeve may be difficult to repeatably manufacture in high volume with acceptable tolerances. Therefore, clamping sleeves, as described above, may be costly and time consuming to manufacture, may have lower repeatability, and may have generally inferior performance.